Forum:Armageddon
Hey, I'm planning of writing a possably Apocolypse-style war between the Governance and the Demon Penguins. It wi involve an artificial ice age, temporerally wiping out Humanity. Any ideas?--N⊘tAnEditor 19:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well I know who is going to loose. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Why Humanity? I thought this was the Club PENGUIN Fanon Wiki. I also think the best disaster story you could write for this wiki would be the melting of the ice shelfs and global warming, sinc ehtat sort of invlves Antarctica.... heeheehee.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No, Humanity get's wiped out to clear the way for the fight. A new ice age, which kills all humanity. It's actually a minor detail, really, but I haven't got too much worked out yet.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I think I' call it 'Holy War'. It's gonna have a ot of casualties, though, and it is slightly reigious-sounding. I'l need to talk to TS. And lets see... what else... oh, yeah. Explorer, would you mind if the Bureau of Fiction lose control over the story? I know more or less how, but still...--N⊘tAnEditor 10:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I thought we already agreed to have no Armageddon. CP Armageddon was deleted because of it's "end of the world" stuff. Besides, stories where everything gets destroyed are dull. If you're planning to do a dream sequence like War Against Humans, that would be a different matter.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 10:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well... I've never heard of CP Armageddon, but this isn't the actual end of the world, it's someone/thing trying to destroy the world. That's allowed, right? Plus, it get's rollbacked or something at the end (mainly due to Bureaucratic embarrasment that they lost control of a story, really) so it's not like the real end of the world. It's mainly about the Governance and Demon Penguins failure to realise that the Dooms-Tuesday device is not trying to help them win, it is trying to end the world. It's also about me making fun of the Bureau's defences. Just a bit. And about making jokes at the whole 'End-of-the-world' jaunra (worst spelling ever.)--N⊘tAnEditor 11:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Artifical ice age? Isn't USA made of ice and snow already? Anyway, this story makes no sense, and a big giant war is pontless. War Against Humans isn't all war, its about restoring the deleted, etc etc. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC)--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The entire planet get's covered in ice during an ice age. Duh. And I don't remember asking for abuse, I asked for ideas. The Bureua of Fiction can't lose control, if they do, their machines work by themselves. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Don't be daft. Anyway, the entire Bureau doesn't lose control, just the Narrator, Mayor MacFlap. The Dooms-Tuesday device simply narrates him out of the story (yea that's what it does it narates too) and destroys the machines they narrate with.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Age Of Deletion is kinda considered an armageddon. Should we delete it? LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 16:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :You are posting to a year old forum. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Noble Six']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|''' We're glad to have your skills set']] 16:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I know that. But maybe we should revive it as the "bad" future... LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 18:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :No Armageddons, plz. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'IN YOUR FACE, SALES TAX!]]) ''View this template' 18:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC)